


To taste saccharine

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: He looked so open and vulnerable like this, black ropes holding him in place, his blindfold soaked with tears.





	To taste saccharine

“More, please.” Maes was panting around her hand, sobbing when she rolled her knuckles. “Gracie,  _ please.” _

_ Gods, _ Maes was warm and wet, moaning with her every movement. She leaned down, putting her mouth on him, leaving her other hand for herself. She rubbed herself in time with her licks and slight thrusts, and Maes thrashed in his restraints, before tensing around her fist and keening, and she felt herself tensing as well, stomach clenching, shuddering through her own orgasm. She tried to catch her breath, feeling lightheaded.

“Grace, babe, I need-” 

She blindly grasped for the bottle of lube again.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The twelfth prompt from the random choice generator was "too little/too much" and I uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh went with "too much" 😂  
Come visit me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos are appreciated and I try to reply to all comments!


End file.
